


Mama Bear

by elletromil



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Bridget, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: In which Bridget shows she doesn't need anyone to defend her kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts).



> So a few weeks ago, I was talking with Li about Bridget Jones and Kingsman and one of the things we talked about was how we wanted Bridget to be a BAMF when it came to defend her kid, because no one will convince me otherwise. Also there is a need for a softer side to Harry and I delight into writing him around his family :3

Merlin was yammering in his ear, but Harry wasn’t listening at all. He knew better than to cut the connection between him and the handler, but right now he couldn’t care less that Arthur didn’t usually get out in the field or that Harry wasn’t cleared for mission yet.

Sure he wasn’t back to 100%, but while the man that had been hired to kidnap William to use as leverage against Mark was no amateur, he’d be no match to Harry, even diminished by his past injuries as he still was.

And even if there had been more than one man, even if Harry had just woken up from the dead yet again, nothing could have kept him away from his brother and his family if they were in any kind of danger.

To think it had been entirely by chance that Harry had stumble upon the plot that was now unfurling over at Bridget’s, that kind of thing not even a blip on Kingsman’s radar usually. Oh, Harry could have asked the analysts to keep an eye out for anything pertaining Mark Darcy and his family, but there was a reason Harry had taken his maternal grandmother maiden name. The less that could link him to them, the better off they would be.

But the hired man was part of a bigger crime syndicate they wanted to take down and his contract just happened to be one of the first they found out about.

He could have called, but Mark was out of the country for a short trip, the reason the kidnapper was acting now, and he’d rather not call Bridget since he had no clue of the situation at her flat right now.

He was at the door now and thought he could hear a baby crying, but he wasn’t sure if it was simply his imagination or not. Without any hesitation, he quickly broke the little window to unlock the door, not wanting to lose precious time picking the lock. For some reason, he had a vague sense of _déjà vu_ even if he knew for a fact he had never broken into Bridget’s building.

He took the stairs as silently as he could, even if he could now hear more clearly his nephew’s cries and he had never prayed more fervently for someone’s safety as he was for him and Bridget now.

The door to the flat was ajar and he pushed it with his foot, his gun drawn and ready.

He was too much of a professional to drop it in surprise, merely pulling the safety on by automatism at sight that greeted him.

William was in his high chair, bawling his heart out, Bridget was kneeling on the floor, attempting to mop up some liquid or another with a dish towel, and a man that Harry could only assume was the would-be kidnapper was lying not far from her, at the very least unconscious.

Bridget looked up when he stepped further into the flat, purposefully making sound as to not spook her too much. If she was shocked to see him with a gun she did not say, simply looking relieved when she realised who the new intruder was.

“Harry! Great, could you take William please, I have to clean my mess.” She went back to her mopping and as Harry walked up to take William in his arms, he finally noticed the pan on the floor and registered the unmistakable smell of what had been hot cocoa.

It was enough for Harry to deduce what happened, that the intruder must have come in while Bridget was making herself a cup and her first instinct had been to hit the man with the pan, knocking him out cold and spilling the beverage on the floor at the same time.

“Are you okay Bridget?” He asked her as soon as he got William calmed down, not minding the snot and tears that would be covered on his suit in the slightest. He would take baby’s snot over blood any day of the week. She nodded distractedly, still focused on her cleaning.

“The police should be there anytime now.“

“That’s what I was trying to tell you Arthur,” Merlin piped up again, Harry only now realising he had been silent since Bridget’s building had come into view. “The police received a call that an intruder was now unconscious while you were running from the shop. Your sister-in-law is quite something.”

She was also very much in shock even if somehow she had had the presence of mind to call the police before starting to mop up the spilled hot cocoa on the floor. Although, she did seem to be coming back to her senses, because after a moment she realised that Harry still wasn’t saying anything and she frowned.

“Should I not have? I assumed it was about Mark’s work, not yours…” Decidedly, this was a day for surprises. Mark had always known of course, because Harry had not always been the smooth liar he now was and also his brother wasn’t dumb, but he thought he had been careful around Bridget. But for all her faults, she wasn’t stupid and she sometimes picked up on things people would dismiss without a second thought.

“You were right and you did just what you had to do.” He was kneeling on the floor too now, William still in his arms and could now see that whatever mess had been there before, Bridget must have done away with it a few minutes ago, even if she was still doing the repetitive motions. “Why don’t we go wait on the couch? It’d be much more comfortable.”

She seemed about to protest, but Harry had always been the best agent at dealing with traumatized civilians whenever the case would arise. And with Bridget, he was personally invested. So he simply got up before offering her his hand, which she took after a small hesitation. He led her to the couch on her living room, making sure she couldn’t see the still unconscious man (and simply unconscious he was, Harry had spotted the slow rise and fall of his chest) and gently placed William in her arms.

As soon as she was holding him, her lost expression changed into a content one. There was still some shadows in her eyes, ones Harry knew wouldn’t quite disappear until a few weeks had passed, but she was smiling now and William was gurgling happily now that he had his mother’s attention on him again. After acquiring a blanket to wrap around Bridget’s shoulders, he sat down besides her to start waiting.

“Police should be there in 5 minutes and I’m sending Kay to coordinate with them, since you went up and got yourself involved.” It might have sound like a critique, but there was no reproach in Merlin’s voice. Harry nodded his head subtly in acknowledgment, knowing Merlin’s would see the motion from his glasses’ feed. Bridget might have her doubts as to his true profession, but the less she actually knew the better off she would be.

“Do you want to come over to mine tonight?” Mark would probably want to come back right after Harry called him once the police would be dealt with, but he would only be there in the morning at the earliest.

Bridget bit her lower lip in indecision, her hold on William getting slightly tighter and it was with a small voice that she answered. “I want to stay home. If I can… I guess it’s a crime scene now or something.”

“No it’ll be alright.“ She wasn’t wrong about her flat being considered as a crime scene, but he didn’t mind abusing his privilege as Arthur to make Bridget’s life just that bit easier. “We’ll stay home.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. If you don’t mind the company of course.”

She shook her head, shuffling a bit closer to him on the couch, so that she was now leaning against him. Even with his burgeoning relationship with Eggsy, he wasn’t that used to casual physical contact, but he wouldn’t begrudged her right now, not with the way he could feel her trembling slightly.

No instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and didn’t say anything when she hid her face against his chest, not even when she started to sob openly. He simply made sure William wasn’t in danger of falling from her hold.

Reassured that his nephew was quite secure in her arms, he settled in to wait for the police and Kay, gently petting Bridget’s hair in a motion he could only hope was comforting.


End file.
